Fragrance of Paddy
by PyroMystic
Summary: Giftfic for Mocca-Marocchi! Songfic lagu 'Dao Xiang'nya Jay Zhou. "Apa yang harus kau lakukan kalau apa yang kau cita-citakan tidak berhasil kau raih?". Jiang Wei x OC. Please R&R!


**DISCLAIMER: **Bisa dibilang, selain cerita ini sendiri, nggak ada satupun yang punya saya! Jiang Wei tuh punyanya KOEI, Yan Lu punyanya Silvermoonarisato sama Mocca-Marocchi, lagu 'Dao Xiang' itu punyanya Jay Zhou...

Hanya dengan bermodal pengetahuan yang didapat dari FF '**Brave**'nya **Mocca-Marocchi**, saya coba bikin sebuah songfic tentang pairing satu ini, Jiang Wei/Yan Lu! Entah kenapa, saya jadi suka banget pairing ini sebagai tambahan di '**SLCD Deck 2**'nya **Silvermoonarisato**. Songfic ini adalah giftfic buat Mocca-Marocchi! Sebenarnya dari awal udah mau bikin giftfic, cuma apa daya kagak ada waktu buat nulis gara2 UNAS dsb... baru sekarang kesampaian... XDDD Untung juga tahu suka lagu Dao Xiang... wkwkwkwk... akhirnya jadi deh sebuah songfic dengan lagu tsb... Sekali lagi, Happy B-day! ^^

Ehm, sebenarnya kalo sodara cari translationnya, judulnya itu jadi 'Fragrance of Rice', bukan 'Fragrance of Paddy'... Cuma aku ganti supaya bisa membedakan antara rice (nasi) dan paddy (padi). Jadi yang dimaksud 'Dao' di sini itu padi... bukan nasi... ^^

BTW, untuk FF ini, aku sudah bikin FanArt juga... (dan otomatis juga adalah GiftArt buat Mocca-Marocchi... ^^) Silahkan liat di Album FaceBookku yang judulnya '**MIKIR OPO**'... XDDD

Happy reading! ^^

* * *

"Bukan begitu, Yan Lu," Zhuge Liang menggelengkan kepala, sedikit mulai tidak sabar. "Dengan strategi seperti itu, kau memang bisa mengalahkan banyak musuh. Tetapi korban yang jauh dari pihakmu pun tidak sedikit."

Yan Lu menghela nafas panjang, tetapi tidak mengatakan apapun.

Akhirnya Perdana Mentri Shu itu menyampaikan sesuatu yang membuat Yan Lu terkejut bukan main. "Yan Lu, strategi yang kau susun itu sebenarnya bagus dan tepat, hanya saja..."

Tanpa bisa membendung kecurigaannya, Yan Lu mengangkat kepalanya, mendengarkan dengan lebih seksama.

"Kurasa strategi itu sangat baik dalam teorinya, tetapi untuk prakteknya harus kau tinjau ulang. Untuk waktu berikutnya, cobalah menambahkan hal-hal lain dari pemikiranmu sendiri." Nasihat Zhuge Liang padanya, membuat gadis itu sangat kecewa mendengarnya. "Dan kalau menurutku, Yan Lu..."

"Ya, Perdana Mentri?" Yan Lu bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja..." Zhuge Liang memulai. "Tetapi beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihatmu berlatih dengan tombakmu. Kemampuan bertarungmu luar biasa, Yan Lu." Baru saja Yan Lu akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, Zhuge Liang melanjutkan lagi. Kali ini membuat kata 'terima kasih' itu ia telan lagi. "Apa tidak lebih baik kau menjadi seorang jendral saja daripada menjadi ahli strategi?"

对这个世界如果你有太多的抱怨_  
dui zhe ge shi jie ru guo ni you tai duo de bao yuan_  
If you have too many complaints towards this world

跌倒了就不敢继续往前走_  
die dao le jiu bu gan ju xu wang qian zou_  
When you fall down you don't dare to continue walking forward

为什么人要这么的脆弱 堕落_  
wei shen me ren yao zhe me de cui ruo duo luo_  
Why must people be so weak, depraved

"APA?!" Yan Lu membelalakkan matanya, nyaris menggebrak meja.

Zhuge Liang masih dengan tenang mengangguk. "Bakatmu bukan di strategi, Yan Lu. Setelah kulihat setiap hari, kurasa dari kecil kau sudah berlatih sampai terbiasa dengan tombakmu. Sementara kau belajar strategi setelah cukup dewasa." Zhuge Liang melanjutkan setelah membiarkan Yan Lu menyerap kata-katanya. "Bukankah belajar saat muda seperti mengukir di atas batu, sementara belajar ketika sudah dewasa seperti mengukir di atas air?"

Tetap saja Yan Lu masih terdiam. Ini membuat Zhuge Liang mulai merasa serba salah.

"Bukannya aku bilang kau tidak bisa menyusun strategi, Yan Lu. Hanya saja, kau lebih berbakat untuk menjadi seorang jendral."

"Aku tidak berminat menjadi jendral." Balas Yan Lu tegas.

"Kau memiliki potensi luar biasa di sana. Pakailah bakatmu itu, jangan memaksakan apa yang kau tidak bisa." Nasihat Zhuge Liang sekali lagi.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Yan Lu hanya bisa menatap Zhuge Liang dengan tajam. Pada akhirnya gadis Shu itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kemudian beranjak ke arah pintu. "Baik. Terima kasih atas nasihatnya, Perdana Mentri. Saya permisi dulu." Kemudian dengan langkah lebar dan cepat ia keluar.

Zhuge Liang bermaksud akan mengejarnya. Tetapi ia tahu, Yan Lu pasti kesal, kecewa, dan bahkan marah mendengar hal itu. Perdana Mentri itu akhirnya duduk kembali sambil menatap kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja.

Dari balik ruangan dalam, Yue Ying keluar. "Yan Lu... apa dia marah?"

Perdana Mentri Shu itu hanya mengangguk. "Aku yakin dia akan mengerti. Menjadi jendral adalah jalan hidupnya, bukan ahli strategi." Dengan tangan bersandar pada meja, Zhuge Liang melanjutkan. "Dia kurang menghargai bakatnya menjadi seorang jendral."

请你打开电视看看_  
qing ni da kai dian shi kan_  
I ask you to turn on the TV and see

多少人为生命在努力勇敢的走下去_  
duo shao ren wei sheng ming zai nu __li yong gan de zou xia qu_  
How many people bravely do their best to continue walking for their life

我们是不是该知足_  
wo men shi bu shi gai zhi zu_  
Shouldn't we be content with what we have?

珍惜一切 就算没有拥有_  
zhen xi yi qie jiu suan mei you yong you_  
You should cherish everything even if you don't possess it

Yan Lu keluar dengan perasaan kesal. Dalam perjalanannya ketika bertemu dengan orang-orang istana Shu yang lain, ia tidak menyapa mereka. Ia mengambil tombaknya di ruang senjata. Tombak pemberian ayahnya. Kemudian tanpa banyak bicara dia segera keluar menuju tempat para jendral berlatih.

"Sial!" Yan Lu menumpahkan semua kemarahannya saat berlatih. Boleh dibilang kemampuan bertarungnya sangat hebat, hasil didikan keras ayahnya selama bertahun-tahun sejak ia kecil. Tetapi bukankah ia juga sudah menghabiskan beberapa tahun untuk belajar strategi? Kenapa Zhuge Liang tidak puas dengan usahanya?

Pikiran Yan Lu seolah terserap dalam hal itu sampai ia tidak memperhatikan sekelilinya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari seorang gadis lewat di depannya dan tanpa sengaja tombak itu mengenainya. Hampir saja. Untuk seorang lain lagi cepat-cepat menahan tombak Yan Lu dengan tombaknya sendiri.

"Xiahou Fang, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya jendral itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Zhao Yun.

"Astaga!" Seru Yan Lu terkejut, kemudian segera menghampiri Xiahou Fang dengan wajah prihatin. "Xiahou Fang? Maaf! Aku sama sekali tidak sengaja!" Katanya sambil membungkukkan badan.

Xiahou Fang tersenyum, kemudian menepuk bahu Yan Lu. "Tidak apa-apa..." Katanya. "Aku juga ceroboh. Tadi aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu saja."

"Bertanya apa?"

"Sepertinya hari ini perasaanmu sedang kacau..." Cetus Xiahou Fang, yang langsung membuat Yan Lu terkejut. "Apa ada sesuatu dengan Perdana Mentri?"

Mula-mula Yan Lu bingung harus mengatakan atau tidak. Tetapi pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memberitahukan sebagian kebenarannya saja. "Memang benar aku ada masalah..." Ungkap Yan Lu. "Tapi sebaiknya aku pecahkan sendiri masalah ini..."

Sekali lagi Xiahou Fang tersenyum. "Aku juga tidak akan memaksamu menceritakannya. Tapi saranku, kelihatannya masalahmu itu cukup rumit. Bagaimana kalau kau istirahat lebih dahulu dan tenangkan dirimu?" Dengan sebaris nasihat itu, Xiahou Fang mengamit tangan Zhao Yun dan berbalik meninggalkan Yan Lu, tidak lupa mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Dalam hati Yan Lu hanya bisa mendesah. Sepertinya memang benar perkataan Xiahou Fang. Ia perlu istirahat. Ia perlu menjernihkan pikirannya yang penat itu. Bukan hanya perkataan Zhuge Liang yang membuatnya galau, tetapi juga semua strategi yang telah dipelajarinya membuat otaknya semakin terasa penuh saja.

Satu-satunya tempat yang ia tahu dimana ia dapat beristirahat adalah rumahnya sendiri.

还记得你说家是唯一的城堡_  
hai ji de ni shuo jia shi wei yi de cheng bao_  
I still remember you said your home was the only castle

随着稻香河流继续奔跑_  
sui zhe dao xiang he liu ji xu ben pao_  
you continue to run with the fragrance of the paddy and the flowing river

微微笑 小时候的梦我知道_  
wei wei xiao xiao shi hou de meng wo zhi dao_  
Smiling, the dreams when you were young, I know

Setelah menempuh beberapa jam perjalanan, Yan Lu mulai melihat lahan yang indah. Padi-padi tumbuh tinggi di sawah yang berwarna keemasan tertimpa cahaya matahari, sungai yang mengalirkan air jernih bagai mata air saja. Sementara kudanya berjalan dengan langkah lambat, ia mulai mendengar anak-anak kecil bermain-main di tengah sawah. Dalam hati Yan Lu mulai tersenyum.

Desa masa kecilnya dulu memang tidak pernah bisa ia lupakan, terutama sebuah tempat yang sampai sekarang masih jelas dalam bayangannya. Tempat itu tidak berubah sedikitpun, bahkan meski ia sudah beberapa tahun tidak melihatnya.

Tempat itu adalah pohon tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Jiang Wei.

Jika pikirannya mulai jenuh, ia selalu datang ke tempat itu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Seringkali ia bertemu dengan Jiang Wei yang akan mendengar seluruh keluh kesahnya.

Begitu juga kali ini.

Jiang Wei juga sama-sama tinggal bersamanya di Istana Shu. Namun baru-baru ini Jiang Wei kembali ke tempat itu. Saat inilah Yan Lu bertemu dengan Jiang Wei pertama kalinya di tempat itu setelah waktu yang lama, bukan di istana.

"Yan Lu!" Jiang Wei menghampirinya dengan seulas senyum lebar yang ceria. "Apa kabar? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yan Lu tersenyum kecil. "Yang baik-baik saja itu kamu. Aku tidak."

Jiang Wei mengangguk. Kelihatan sekali kalimat terakhir Yan Lu itu tidak begitu kedengaran olehnya. "Tentu saja! Perdana Mentri baik sekali! Beliau adalah guru yang hebat! Dan dia juga bilang padaku, untuk pertempuran selajutnya aku boleh menyusun strategi!" Katanya dengan riang tanpa sedikitpun mengetaui masalah yang dialami Yan Lu.

"Baguslah." Jawab Yan Lu datar sambil duduk di bawah pohon itu. Membiarkan Jiang Wei masih bertanya-tanya dengan tingkahnya yang sedikit beda hari ini.

Barulah Jiang Wei sadar. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Yan Lu. Ia pun duduk di sebelahnya.

不要哭让萤火虫带着你逃跑_  
bu yao ku rang ying huo chong dai zhe ni tao pao_  
Don't cry, let the fireflies lead you to escape

乡间的歌谣永远的依靠_  
xiang jian de ge yao yong yuan de yi kao_  
The folk song in the country, an eternal dependence

回家吧 回到最初的美好_  
hui jia ba hui dao zui chu de mei hao_  
Just go home, go back to the happiness at the very start

"Apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya Jiang Wei.

Yan Lu menatap Jiang Wei sesaat. Sahabat kecilnya itu memang selalu menjadi tempat curhatnya sejak dulu, bahkan sampai sekarang. Lagipula, diantara mereka banyak kesamaan, begitu juga ikatan kepercayaan yang sudah kuat. Maka tentulah Yan Lu tidak menyembunyikan masalah itu darinya.

"Ini tentang Perdana Mentri..." Yan Lu memulai. "Beliau bilang aku tidak cocok jadi ahli strategi."

Jiang Wei memandang Yan Lu dengan mata lebar. "Perdana Mentri bilang begitu?!"

Dengan mantap Yan Lu mengangguk, kemudian melanjutkan. "Beliau bilang aku lebih cocok menjadi seorang jendral."

"Ohhh... hanya itu masalahnya..." Jiang Wei mangut-mangut mengerti.

Melihat reaksi Jiang Wei, Yan Lu menatapnya heran. "Kau kenapa tidak berkata apa-apa? Ini tentang masa depanku!" Sergah Yan Lu sedikit kesal. "Antara menjadi ahli strategi dan menjadi jendral itu sangat jauh hubungannya! Kalau aku sudah menekuni strategi selama beberapa tahun ini, lalu aku harus meninggalkannya, bagaimana bisa aku tidak kecewa?"

Jiang Wei hanya tersenyum santai, seperti biasa. "Aku hanya heran, Yan Lu. Kau bilang kau merasa sayang meninggalkan strategi yang sudah kau tekuni beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Tapi bagaimana dengan kemampuan bertarungmu yang malah sudah kau tekuni sejak masih kecil?"

Pernyataan ini membuat Yan Lu tersadar. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, seolah menunggu Jiang Wei menlanjutkan sementara ia mencerna kata-kata itu.

Jiang Wei pun melanjutkan. "Selain itu, aku juga bingung. Kau sudah tahu kemampuan bertarungmu hebat sekali. Kenapa kau memilih jadi ahli strategi?"

Yan Lu hanya mengangkat bahu, tetapi bingung mau menjawab apa. Baru kali ini ia mulai memikirkannya lagi. "Entah..." Jawabnya. "Kurasa karena di Shu sudah banyak jendral-jendral yang hebat, sementara ahli strateginya hanya Perdana Mentri dan Penasihat Pang Tong saja." Yan Lu sama sekali tidak tahu apa Jiang Wei menganggap jawaban itu main-main atau tidak. "Tetapi jendral-jendral Shu yang hebat kan sudah banyak. Kurasa tidak perlu aku dengan kemampuan yang pas-pasan ini menjadi seorang jendral."

"Kemampuanmu pas-pasan?" Jiang Wei bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. "Justru kemampuanmu itu luar biasa, Yan Lu! Mungkin di seluruh China ini, kalau kau menjadi jendral, kau akan menjadi jendral wanita terhebat! Sejujurnya, kemampuanmu kalau diasah sedikit lagi saja, sudah akan menyamai Zhao Yun!"

"Kau berlebihan."

"Mungkin kau kira aku berlebihan." Jiang Wei menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi Perdana Mentri juga sering bilang padaku bahwa kalau kau menjadi jendral, kau akan menjadi jendral yang hebat!"

"Benarkah?" Yan Lu menatap Jiang Wei dalam-dalam, seperti sedang memastikannya.

Jiang Wei menangguk kuat-kuat. "Kau tidak ingat saat suatu kali kau bertarung dengan Zhao Yun?" Tanyanya. Yan Lu berusaha mengingat kejadian itu. "Tidak ada yang tidak kagum melihat kebolehanmu. Bahkan Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei yang biasanya sombong saja sampai takjub melihatmu!"

Di kepala Yan Lu terlintas kejadian itu lagi. Pertarungan itu memang hanya untuk melihat kemampuan para jendral saja. Tetapi atas usulan Zhuge Liang dan Yue Ying, Yan Lu pun mengikutinya. Siapa sangka sesudah itu ia malah menjadi terkenal di istana Shu karena kebolehannya bertarung dengan tombaknya. Memang sebenarnya hal itu sangat membanggakan.

Tetapi kenapa selama ini ia tidak memperhatikannya?

不要这么容易就想放弃 就像我说的_  
bu yao zhe me rong yi jiu xiang fang qi jiu xiang wo shuo de_  
Don't be so easy to give up, it's just like I say

追不到的梦想 换个梦不就得了_  
zhui bu dao de meng xiang huan ge meng bu jiu de le_  
For dreams you can't achieve, switch it for another and it'll be fine

为自己的人生鲜艳上色 先把爱涂上喜欢的颜色_  
wei zi ji de ren sheng xian yan shang se xian ba ai tu shang xi huan de yan se_  
Put some colour into your life, firstly paint the colour you like on love

"Kurasa kau benar."

"Aku memang selalu benar!" Jawab Jiang Wei sambil tertawa. Yan Lu pun ikut tertawa sambil memutar bola matanya mendengar pengakuan Jiang Wei yang konyol itu. "Kalau hanya itu alasanmu menjadi ahli strategi, sebaiknya kau ganti saja cita-citamu."

Yan Lu menerawang ke arah sawah yang luas sambil memikirkan hal itu. Sebelumnya, ia memang bercita-cita menjadi jendral yang tangguh, lain halnya dengan Jiang Wei yang mantap ingin menjadi ahli strategi. Namun, saat pertama kali ia masuk ke Shu bersama Jiang Wei, ia melihat betapa banyaknya jendral-jendral yang luar biasa hebat. Karena itulah Yan Lu pun merasa minder dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang ahli strategi.

Tapi, hei, bukankah ternyata banyak yang mengakui kehebatannya? Kalau begitu, kenapa dari awal ia harus merasa minder sampai membuatnya memilih pilihan yang salah?

"Ingat harapan ayahmu dulu." Kata Jiang Wei sebelum berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Yan Lu berdiri juga, kemudian mengajaknya pergi ke tempat yang tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Tempat pemakanam ayahnya.

Tak ayal lagi, perasaan menyesal mulai menggerayangi pikiran Yan Lu. Ayahnya dulu telah melatihnya dengan sangat keras dan sungguh-sungguh agar ia bisa menjadi seorang jendral. Terlepas dari apakah itu demi ego ayahnya sendiri atau bukan, Yan Lu tetap merasa mungkin ayahnya benar ketika mengharapkan ia menjadi jendral. Mungkin dari awal ayahnya sudah tahu ia memiliki potensi luar biasa untuk menjadi jendral.

"Ayah..." Yan Lu berlutut di depan nisan ayahnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Bagaimana menurut ayah?"

Ia termenung beberapa saat lamanya, sampai tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul dari belakangnya. "Ayah ingin kau menjadi jendral yang hebat, Yan Lu."

Yan Lu langsung memalingkan mukanya ke belakang, dan alangkah kesal dan kagetnya ia saat menemukan ternyata Jiang Wei yang sedang menirukan suara ayahnya-lah yang telah menjawab! Benar-benar membuat kaget saja!

"Hahaha! Kau dengar kan jawaban ayahmu?" Tanya Jiang Wei sambil tertawa karena melihat ekspresi Yan Lu karena candaannya itu.

"Dasar sial, kau! Kembali ke sini!" Yan Lu segera beranjak dan mengejar Jiang Wei yang melarikan diri ke arah sawah yang berwarna kuning keemasan.

笑一个吧 功成名就不是目的_  
xiao yi ge ba gong cheng ming jiu bu shi mu di_  
Come on and smile, merit and fame aren't the goals

让自己快乐快乐这才叫做意义_  
rang zi ji kuai le kuai le zhe yang cai jiao zuo yi yi_  
Let yourself be happy, this is what you call meaning

童年的纸飞机 现在终于飞回我手里_  
tong nian de zhi fei ji xian zai zhong yu fei hui wo shou li_  
The paper airplane from my childhood has finally flown back to my hand now

Sementara keduanya berlari, angin semilir pun saling berkejar-kejaran, menghembuskan kesejukan di siang hari yang cerah itu. Awan putih bergulung-gulung di langit, menambah corak pada hamparan luas berwarna biru tersebut.

"Kembali ke sini, dasar orang iseng!" Kejar Yan Lu sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Kejar aku kalau bisa!" Balas Jiang Wei sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Lihat saja! Sebentar lagi pasti kau kutangkap!"

"Hahahaha! Tunggu seribu tahun lagi!"

Kedunya menarik perhatian anak-anak desa di tempat itu. Mereka pun segera menghampiri Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei dengan wajah-wajah polos penuh kegembiraan itu. Seolah memang di dalam kehidupan mereka sama sekali tidak ada beban.

"Itu kakak Yan Lu dan kakak Jiang Wei!" Tunjuk seorang anak yang berlari paling depan. Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei langsung menghentikan langkah mereka sementara anak-anak itu menghampiri. "Kakak! Kita main sama-sama, yuk!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Yan Lu, Jiang Wei segera menarik tangan gadis itu sambil menjawab mereka. "Ayo! Kita main sama-sama!"

Yan Lu tersenyum. Memang kembali ke masa kecil adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Ia melihat bagaimana anak-anak itu bisa bermain dengan riang dan tenang, sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa suatu saat mereka akan menjadi dewasa dan harus menjalani kehidupan yang berat dan penuh dengan tantangan.

Tapi, bukankah lebih bahagia jika ia pun dapat merasakan hal seperti itu?

Sementara ia bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Jiang Wei dan anak-anak itu, ia pun menyaksikan mereka semua tertawa riang, tidak ada yang masih menyimpan masalah. _Mungkin_, Yan Lu berpikir_, Jiang Wei pasti punya masalah juga karena dia dipercaya menyusun strategi untuk perang mendatang. Jadi dia datang kemari untuk beristirahat dan rileks sejenak..._

Dengan pemikiran itulah, akhirnya ia pun berusaha membuang semua beban pikirannya, kemudian bermain bersama dengan riang gembira. Ia seolah kembali menjadi anak sepuluh tahun yang masih suka mengejar capung dan mengambil buah di sawah tanpa permisi.

Masa kecil adalah masa yang paling menyenangkan. Ketika bermain, kita akan semakin merasa lelah, tetapi toh akhirnya kita dapat beristirahat juga. Segala sesuatunya kelihatan begitu sederhana. Tidak ada kesibukan, tidak ada tuntutan-tuntutan tinggi, tidak ada pencapaian-pencapaian yang harus dikejar.

Aneh, justru orang yang paling membutuhkan waktu untuk beristirahat justru enggan untuk beristirahat.

所谓的那快乐 赤脚在田里追蜻蜓追到累了  
_suo wei de na huai le chi jiao zai tian li zhui qing ting zhui dao lei le_  
That so called happiness, running barefoot in the fields chasing dragonflies and getting tired

偷摘水果被蜜蜂给叮到怕了 谁在偷笑呢  
_tou zhai shui guo bei mi feng gei ding dao pa le shui zai tou xiao ne_  
Picking fruits without permission and getting scared from being stung by bees, who's sniggering?

我 靠着稻草人吹着风唱着歌睡着了  
_wo kao zhe dao cao ren chui zhe feng chang zhe ge shui zhao le_  
I lean on the scarecrow while being blown by the wind, while singing, while sleeping

Beberapa jam kemudian, anak-anak itu mulai kelelahan. Lain halnya dengan Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei yang masih belum terlihat capek. Tidak heran, mereka sudah lebih kuat daripada anak-anak itu. Jadi, mengikuti kemauan mereka, Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu ikut duduk beristirahat di sebuah gubuk.

"Mau kemana, Jiang Wei?" Tanya Yan Lu saat Jiang Wei akan beranjak dari gubuk itu.

Jiang Wei seperti mengambil sesuatu dari lahan sawah itu, kemudian mengutak-atiknya sebelum memamerkannya pada Yan Lu. "Lihat ini!"

Di tangan Jiang Wei ada sesuatu berbentuk seperti seruling kecil. Seruling dari daun padi yang panjang. Sebelum Yan Lu sempat berkomentar, Jiang Wei pun memainkannya. Entah bagaimana, meski hanya seruling sederhana dari daun padi, bunyi yang dihasilkan sangat enak didengar.

"Bagus sekali!" Yan Lu, demikian juga anak-anak itu bertepuk tangan.

"Terima kasih!" Kata Jiang Wei, kemudian melanjutkan bermain.

哦 哦 午后吉它在虫鸣中更清脆_  
o o wu hou ji ta zai chong ming zhong geng qing cui_  
Oh oh, afternoon the sound of guitar is clearer than bugs

哦 哦 阳光洒在路上就不怕心碎_  
o o yang guang sa zai lu shang jiu bu pa xin sui_  
Oh oh, if the sunshine sprinkles on the road then I won't be afraid of being broken-hearted

珍惜一切 就算没有拥有_  
zhen xi yi qie jiu suan mei you yong you_  
You should cherish everything even if you don't possess it

Sambil Jiang Wei memainkan serulingnya, Yan Lu menceritakan dongeng-dongeng pada anak-anak kecil itu. Semakin lama langit semakin gelap. Matahari mulai mendekati ufuk barat dan sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Langit yang berwarna jingga bercampur kuning terlihat sangat indah dipadukan dengan pemandangan sawah yang subur, mendatangkan ketenangan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Sampai beberapa saat lamanya, Jiang Wei tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Yan Lu. "Lihat itu siapa yang datang."

Yan Lu memalingkan wajahnya. Dilihatnya siapa yang ada di arah yang ditunjuk Jiang Wei.

Rupanya Zhuge Liang dan Yue Ying. Tetapi bukan hanya mereka berdua, bahkan Liu Bei yang adalah kaisar Shu pun ada di sana. Mereka melambaikan tangan ke arahnya sambil berjalan.

"Astaga!" Yan Lu sebera berlari secepat yang kakinya bisa, diikuti Jiang Wei mengikuti anak-anak itu di gubuk dengan perasaan heran. Dia langsung membungkuk di hadapan mereka, khususnya Liu Bei. "Kalian sampai datang jauh-jauh kemari! Apalagi anda, Yang Mulia!"

Liu Bei menyuruh Yan Lu menegakkan badan. "Zhuge Liang sudah menceritakannya padaku." Katanya dengan senyum yang membuat Yan Lu yang awalnya kaget menjadi lebih tenang. "Apa kau yakin benar bahwa minat dan bakatmu memang pada strategi?"

Yan Lu terdiam sejenak.

"Jika kau merasa tidak begitu pandai dalam bidang itu, Yan Lu," Lanjut Liu Bei. "Kau jangan memaksakan diri."

Tanpa bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, Yan Lu hanya menjawab dengan suara penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia. Aku mengecewakan Yang Mulai bahkan seluruh Shu karena aku yang tidak berbakat ini." Katanya sambil membungkuk sekali. "Aku hanya ingin berguna untuk negaraku saja, terutama di masa perang seperti ini."

Liu Bei mengangguk mengerti, kemudian menoleh sekali pada Zhuge Liang dan Yue Ying. Mulanya Yan Lu heran, tetapi dia menunggu sampai Liu Bei sendiri yang menyampaikannya.

"Begini, Yan Lu." Akhirnya Liu Bei memulai. "Aku sama sekali tidak memaksamu. Tapi aku menawarkanmu, bagaimana kalau kau jadi jendral?"

还记得你说家是唯一的城堡_  
hai ji de ni shuo jia shi wei yi de cheng bao_  
I still remember you said your home was the only castle

随着稻香河流继续奔跑_  
sui zhe dao xiang he liu ji xu ben pao_  
you continue to run with the fragrance of the paddy and the flowing river

微微笑 小时候的梦我知道_  
wei wei xiao xiao shi hou de meng wo zhi dao_  
Smiling, the dreams when you were young, I know

Yan Lu membelalakkan matanya karena kaget. "Aku? Jendral?" Liu Bei, berikut Yue Ying dan Zhuge Liang mengangguk yakin. "Tapi, aku kan sama sekali belum berpengalaman? Masa aku langsung diangkat menjadi jendral? Bukankah harusnya aku menjadi mayor dahulu, lalu naik tingkat demi tingkat sampai akhirnya menjadi jendral?" Tanyanya. Sebab ia tahu benar bahwa jendral adalah kedudukan yang sangat tinggi, dan orang yang mendapatkannya harus berjuang melebihi yang lain.

Sekarang, Liu Bei sendiri yang menawarkan jabatan itu padanya! Padahal ia sama sekali belum berpengalaman.

"Setelah kulihat beberapa kali, Yan Lu," Liu Bei menjelaskan. "Bukan hanya pada saat berlatih saja, beberapa kali kulihat kau berada di medan perang, dan dapat bertarung dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa. Tidak hanya itu, kau juga memiliki kemampuan sebagai pemimpin untuk memimpin ribuan pasukan. Rasanya sayang sekali kalau kau tidak menjadi seorang jendral."

"Tapi," Yan Lu menyergah lagi. "Bagaimana kata jendral yang lain?"

Liu Bei tertawa. "Justru usul ini mereka yang menyampaikannya!" Jawabnya, membuat Yan Lu semakin kaget. "Kau lihat, tidak ada seorang pun yang meragukan kemampuanmu. Kami semua akan sangat senang jika kau bersedia membantu kami di garis depan." Kemudian Liu Bei langsung tutup mulut, keadaan hening beberapa saat.

"Tapi sekali lagi, Yan Lu," Liu Bei melanjutkan. "Keputusan ada di tanganmu."

Yan Lu sekarang ditatap oleh empat pasang mata, semuanya mengharapkan jawabannya. Yan Lu menatap Zhuge Liang, Yue Ying, Liu Bei bergantian. Yang terakhir ia menatap Jiang Wei yang memberinya sebuah senyuman dan anggukan yang mantap.

Melihat itu, sirnalah semua keraguan dan kerendahdirian Yan Lu. Ia berbalik pada Liu Bei, kemudian mengangguk yakin sambil membungkuk dengan hormat. "Aku sangat berterima kasih dengan jabatan itu, Yan Mulia! Baiklah, aku akan menerimanya dan menjadi jendral yang tangguh demi kejayaan Shu!" Serunya dengan penuh semangat dan keyakinan.

Mereka semua mengangguk puas mendengar jawaban Yan Lu. Kemudian Zhuge Liang buka suara. "Baiklah, sudah diputuskan!" Zhuge Liang berkata dengan suara lantang. "Pada pertempuran berikutnya melawan pemberontakan di daerah utara, Jiang Wei, kau yang akan mengatur strategi dan Yan Lu, kau yang akan memimpin pasukan kita!"

Baik Jiang Wei maupun Yan Lu sangat kaget, bercampur senang dan bangga. Kaisar dan Perdana Mentri itu keduanya telah mempercayai mereka dengan sangat sampai memberikan tanggung jawab sebesar itu. Kali ini keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain dan bersama mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sesudah pertemuan yang singkat itu, Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu pun segera meninggalkan desa kecil kenangan mereka.

Di tengah langit yang semakin-lama sekain gelap, bintang yang mulai bermunculan, dan suara salam perpisahan anak-anak, keduanya kembali pada pekerjaan dan rutinitas mereka. Bukan dengan perasaan tertekan lagi tetapi dengan rasa percaya diri akan masa depan mereka...

不要哭让萤火虫带着你逃跑_  
bu yao ku rang ying huo chong dai zhe ni tao pao_  
Don't cry, let the fireflies lead you to escape

乡间的歌谣永远的依靠_  
xiang jian de ge yao yong yuan de yi kao_  
The folk song in the country, an eternal dependence

回家吧 回到最初的美好_  
hui jia ba hui dao zui chu de mei hao_  
Just go home, go back to the happiness at the very start

* * *

Wuaaaa... ampun... ampun, Von... maaf kalo jelek... T-T *mojok di kamar sambil nangis* Masalah tentang Yan Lu kagak bisa strategi itu bukannya apa-apa, cuma kayaknya dari cerita yang Brave itu, Yan Lu jagonya di tarung, kan? Bukan di strategi? Maaf kalo salah... T-T Trus senjatanya Yan Lu aku kira tombak... bener nggak? Hixxx... T-T maaf kalo salah... gomen... gomen...

Thnx buat semua yang baca... Kalo bisa plis review... ^^ (BTW, kalo sodara juga liat FanArtnya, jangan lupa nge-comment, ya...? ^^)


End file.
